We are Never Getting Back Together
by Kickin'.It.With.You.xD
Summary: Brody is always going on and off with his and Kim's relationship. When Kim enters the talent show, will this be the end of Kim and Brody? Song-fic of We are Never Getting Back Together by Taylor Swift. Great song, check it out! I was known as cupcakes988, but now I am XxX.Leo.Howard.Is.HOT.XxX.


**Hey people! I have had the same song stuck in my head, '**_We are never getting back together', _**so I decided to make a song-fic / one-shot based on it! Hope you like it!**

"You ready Kimberly?," the stage director asked.

"Whenever they are!," the blonde cheerfully replied.

Let's get this straight. Kim has been dating Brody Carlson for 2

months and she thinks she's falling for her best friend, Jack

Anderson.

Brody has always been breaking Kim's heart then she goes back to loving him, but little did Brody know that was all going to change tonight.

Kimberley's getting ready to perform a _special _song for Brody at the school talent show.

Jack, Eddie, Milton, Jerry, and Brody are here supporting her.

"Up next Kim Crawford singing a song she wrote herself!," a judge announced.

Kim walked up to the mic and said, " This song is for my '_boyfriend_ ' Brody.

_I remember when we broke up, the first time saying, "This is it I've _

_had enough cause like we haven't seen each other in a month when _

_you said you needed space (What?)_

_Then you come around again and_

_say ," Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change." _

_Trust me, remember how that lasted for a day? _

_I say I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you. _

_Ooooooooh we called it off again last night, but ooooooooh this time I'm telling you I'm telling you we are never, ever, ever getting back together._

_We are never, ever, ever getting back together. _

_You go talk to your friends talk to my friends talk to me._

_But we are never, ever, ever, ever getting back together, like _

_ever._

_I'm really gonna miss you picking fights, and me falling for, it screaming that I'm right. _

_And you would hide away and find your peace of mind. _

_With some Indie record that's much cooler than mine._

_Ooooooooh, you called me up again tonight, but ooooooooh this time, I'm telling you I'm telling you, we are never, ever, ever getting back together._

_We are never, ever, ever getting back together._

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me._

_But we are never, ever, ever, ever getting back together._

_Ooooooooh (Yeah), ooooooooh (Yeah), oooooooh (Yeah), oh, oh, oh._

_I used to think that we were forever ever._

_And I used to say, "Never say never…"_

_Huh, so he calls me up and he's like "I still love you,"_

_And I'm like… "I just… I mean this is exhausting, you know, like, we are never getting back together. Like ever."_

_No!_

_We are never, ever, ever getting back together._

_We are never, ever, ever getting back together._

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me._

_But we are never, ever, ever, ever getting back together._

_We are not getting back together._

_We oh, not getting back together._

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me._

_But we are never, ever, ever, ever getting back together._

When Kim was finished she noticed Brody was gone.

She ran back stage and was deafened by a loud cheer of applause from both sides of the stage.

**After all the acts were done**

"In third place we have, Kelsey Wiseman and her amazing magical magic!"

Kelsey sprinted from back stage and accepted her award.

"In second place we have Smooth and his crew!"

"They weren't even that good," Jerry mumbled in jealousy.

"Now in first place we have, Kim Crawford!"

The cheerful blonde sprinted to the stage and snatched her prize of $1000.

**At the Dojo**

"Kim! You were amazing!," Jack complimented. (Like the 5000th time)

"You turned down that jerk with total swag, yo!," Jerry said while hi-fiving Kim.

"Guys can you go grab some falafel? Kim and I will be there in a sec.," Jack called out.

"Jack, what are you doing?," Kim asked.

"Something that I've been wanting to since I saw you.," he cheesily replied.

As soon as you know it, the blonde and brunette leaned in and their lips met.

We could all just imagine sparks flying around them and inside of their bodies.

They both pulled apart and Kim said, "You know, I'm glad I'm with the right guy now."

Jack just grinned and linked his hand with Kim's and they went off to Falafel Phil's to meet up with their crazy, but loveable friends.

**So, how did you like it? This is my favorite thing I've written! Hope you enjoyed! Cupcake out!**


End file.
